


Endgame

by Rini2012



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame Prediction, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Death Scene, Everyone Needs A Hug, Infinity War: Endgame, No idea what I'm doing, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Stucky, Sad, Sad Ending, Steve Dies, Steve Rogers Death, Thanos dead, final words, new Captain America, passing on the shield, quick one-shot, space, this is quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: Thanos is gone, everyone is brought back... but it cost Steve his life. Now he has to choose who will carry on as Captain America, and his best friend is at his side as he's dying.





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing about Infinity War part 2. It's also my test of writing MCU fanfiction. I usually would want to make this a ship thing, but it's not. Hopefully the next one will be a ship.
> 
> I recommend listening to the acoustic version of ["Take on Me" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xKM3mGt2pE) while reading this. Makes it more emotional.

“Bucky…” Steve breathed out.

Bucky had only come back to himself for a minute, maybe two, and he was definitely not in Wakanda. In fact, he wasn’t sure he was on Earth.

Steve was on the ground and bleeding out. He had his shield in his right hand, dirt and burns all over his body, and a giant gash that went up the left side of his body. There was blood pooling around him, too much blood.

“Steve!” Bucky rushed to his side and inspected the wound. “Shit, what happened?”

“We… we beat him.” He said. “Thanos… he’s dead.”

He didn’t know what to do, so Bucky started applying pressure to the wound. He was thankful Thanos was gone, but that didn’t mean he lost Steve. He couldn’t lose his best friend, the one who didn’t give up on him even as a brainwashed assassin. Steve was the last connection he had to the life he used to have, and the only family he had left.

“You can tell me about it later.” Bucky said. “Just focus on staying awake.”

“Someone needs to… to take on the shield.” Steve said, and held his vibranium shield up. “Take it.”

Bucky stared at it dumbly. There was no way he could be Captain America, no way in hell. And Steve wasn’t dying, goddammit!

“You’re not dying, Steve. I won’t let you!”

Steve’s face became hard and cold.

“I should’ve died 80 years ago.” He said. “And… I don’t trust  _ anyone _ ... more than you.”

How could Steve still think he was the same Bucky from 80 years ago? Everything Hydra did to him, everything he’d been put through, he wasn’t the same man from the 40’s.

“But-.”

“ _ Yes you are _ .” Steve argued, almost as if reading his thoughts. “You’re still you, Buck... You’re still my best friend… till the end of the line, remember?”

Steve held out his hand, and Bucky couldn’t help but grasp it. He felt a tear slip from his eye, and his throat had a lump in it. Why did this have to happen to Steve? He didn’t deserve it. For his entire life, Steve had fought for what was right. He just saved the goddamn universe, and yet he was still dying. But Bucky would always treasure that Steve was his best friend until the end.

“‘Til the end of the line.” Bucky choked out.

Steve smiled sadly at him and Bucky could see his eyes start to mist up.

“You’ll… be… great…”

Steve’s hand slipped from Bucky’s grasp, his eyes unfocused, mouth slack, and head tilted to the side. A single tear fell from his eye.

 

He was gone.

 

Bucky closed his eyes and memorized everything Steve had said. He couldn’t let Steve down, couldn’t ruin his memory by not taking up the shield. But he was scared shitless at the same time. Being Captain America was a huge responsibility, one Bucky didn’t know he could take on. He looked at the shied in Steve’s limp hand, and picked it up. He stood up just as others came into the room.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

He turned to the others in the room, the group that would be his team. There was Sam, Natasha, Stark, Thor, Clint, Bruce, Spider-Man, all looking expectantly at him. Somehow, the fact that it wasn’t just him put Bucky at ease a bit. He wasn’t the Winter Soldier, or just Bucky Barnes. He was something new, something people could look up to.

He could do this.

Bucky slid the shield onto his arm with newfound determination, and said,

“He made me Captain America.”

 

 


End file.
